A Dream Come True
by the1
Summary: Machiko wishes and dreams that she could leave her world and live with Kenshin and Co. My first fic so please R+R!
1. Wishes come true....If you wish hard eno...

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own any of these characters except for Machiko. So please don't sue! (I'm broke anyway) ^_^;  
  
  
  
  
  
Today was another typical day for Machiko. She was following her daily schedule of sitting in front of the same old TV, in the same old spot, in the same old room, watching her favorite TV show. WHICH WAS ANOTHER ECXITING EPISODE OF RUROUNI KENSHIN!!!!!!! Every day she would wish to be transported to Kenshin's anime world. Sure, she liked Earth, but it got a little boring sometimes.  
  
"I wish I could live in the world of Rurouni Kenshin1 it would be soooo cool!" she said as she sat, staring at the TV screen. Kenshin suddenly looked up.  
  
"So, you want to be in my world?" Kenshin asked. " All right, maybe sheesha can help." 


	2. Fainting is bad

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Machiko. So please don't sue! (I'm broke anyway!) ^_^;  
  
  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!!! Ohmygosh! Y-you t-talked to me!" Machiko screamed.  
  
"Yes, I did talk to you. You did say you wanted to come into my world. So, I am going to take you there. How about it? It would be your dream come true." Kenshin smiled.  
  
*THUD* Machiko had fainted. "Hmmm. Maybe sheesha shouldn't have brought the subject up so fast.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know my chapters are kind of short and boring, but just bear with me, k? Thanx! 


	3. Getting ready for Kenshinland!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Machiko. So please don't sue!  
  
  
  
"Machiko-chan! Machiko-chan! Wake up! Can you hear me?"  
  
"What?…. yea." Machiko stirred, sat up, and saw Kenshin in her room, standing over her. "…….. EEEEEEK!!!!!"  
  
BAM! "Oroooo" Kenshin was now lying on the floor, swirly eyed, with a big lump on his head. Machiko had hit Kenshin over the head with the nearest thing she could grab - which happened to be her favorite metal baseball bat.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to- you just scared me." Machiko said when she had realized what she had just done.  
  
"It's all right Machiko-chan. As long as you didn't do it on purpose." Kenshin replied. "Now, about that wish of yours. You've always wanted to be in our world so I'll take you there and you can live with us!"  
  
"Oh, really? Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't Koaru mind? And what about the time in your world and mine? Is it synchronized? Because if it was, then I wouldn't be able to stay there very long. That is if you don't want me to." Machiko was asking so many questions so quickly that it made Kenshin's head spin. He decided to stop her before his head and ears fell off from listening to all her questions.  
  
"It will be fine, Machiko-chan. I am certain that Koaru-dono will not mind and as for the time between here and my world, you can stay as long as you like and only a little time will pass in your world. If my calculations are correct, ten minutes in your world is equal to three months in our world." Now it was Machiko's turn for her head to spin. She never liked math anyway. It was confusing and always gave her headaches.  
  
Kenshin waited for her to recuperate before asking her to go with him to his world. I hope she doesn't faint again. He thought.  
  
"Uh, Machiko-chan, are you ready to go. You don't have to if you don't want to." He positioned himself so he could catch her if she fainted. Luckily, she didn't.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready. But-do I need to bring anything?" Kenshin shook his head. "No. Don't worry. I'll take care of everything later. Just take my hand."  
  
A/N: so, how do you like it so far? It's sort of stupid, but oh well. Thanks for reading! 


	4. Hold On!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Rurouni Kenshin characters. They belong to Watsuki-sensei. So, please don't sue.  
  
  
  
1 Machiko took Kenshin's hand and Kenshin surprised her yet again by picking her up.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Machiko exclaimed blushing furiously.  
  
"Aa, sheesha forgot to tell you that holding hands does not ensure your complete safety. We will jump into a vortex that separates all dimensions and if we become separated, you may end up in a place where you may never return." Kenshin said seriously.  
  
"Other than that, sheesha won't do anything to you. Koaru-dono would beat me into the ground if she knew I did anything with another woman!" Machiko sweat dropped.  
  
"Well thanks for telling me! Now I'm afraid we'll end up in a different dimension with no way to return!" she said sarcastically "I don't care anyway. As long as I'm safe with you. Lets go!  
  
  
  
This chapter is still really short. If you don't like short chapters, sorry. That's just the way I write! 


End file.
